Nuts and Dolts
by merikflame
Summary: What happens when Penny reveals her past to Ruby? Nuts and Dolts pairing. Suck at titles so I just called it that, enjoy. Ongoing. Please review fairly. Eventual bumblebee as of chapter 8.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

It was a cold winter day in downtown vale. The streets were covered in ice and snow gently fell from the sky. Some may go the extra, cheesy, step and call it a 'winter wonderland'

Team RWBY was walking down a random street in downtown Vale.

"Uhhh, I'm soooo boooorred." Whines the usually rambunctious red clad girl. "When are we gonna do something?" She whines. To this everybody gave a collective shrug. "Uhhh." Groans Ruby. Her team was just strolling through the city with nothing to do.

Then Ruby gains an ingenious idea to help alleviate the boredom.

"Yang." She says. "Yes Ruby?" She replies. "Yang." "Ruby?" "Yang." "Ruby?" "NORA!" Shouted the over excited red head as she pops out of nowhere. Rubys plan was a success and she nearly toppled over laughing.

"Hello friends, that was quite humerous." States a familiar voice. Everybody turns back and instantly regrets this decision.

"Penny, you can show up in random places even better than Nora sometimes." Stated a confused Yang. She was obviously slightly annoyed, Ruby had used the same trick on her multiple times before, and each time Nora would pop up and scare everyone. Nobody knew how she got there, she just always showed up when it happened.

"Thank you, I've come to hang out with my friends on such a cold and miserable day." She states cheerfully. "That's ok Penny, we've got a large enough group alre..." Ruby was cut off as she turns around and notices her friends had left her. 'Every time.' She thought to herself. It wasn't that she didn't like Penny, she just always seemed a bit... off.

"Well friend Ruby, what shall we do?" Asked Penny with a cheek to cheek grin. Ruby sighs as she realizes that now she has no choice. "I guess we could go get something to eat." She said.

At that moment a gust of wind sent Ruby toppling over Penny as they fall to the ground. "That was an unnaturally large gust of wind wouldn't you say?" Inquired Penny, still lying below Ruby. Ruby quickly got up however and gasped in shock. "Penny, your freezing cold." She says.

"I know, I never feel the cold though, is it a weird feeling?" Penny asked curiously. 'What is with this girl' Ruby thought to herself.

Ruby POV:

Penny and I made our way into a small bakery in the middle of town. Ruby wanted some cookies and Penny didn't seem to want anything. Chalking it up to not being hungry we sat down at one of the tables. "So Penny, hows life been?" I ask in a pitiful attempt at making small talk. "Life's been wonderful, to think we became friends right after my one month anniversary of being built." Exclaimed the girl happily.

I nearly choked on my cookie when she said that. "B-built? What do you mean?" I asked confused. "Oh, I'm an android." She stated plainly. "Prove it." I challenged. She rolled up her sleeve to reveal a small panel in her skin, she pealed it back and a ton of lights and switches were revealed, then she closed the panel and unrolled her sleeve.

My jaw hung open, so that what was so off about her, she was a robot. "So you don't have real emotions?" I ask. Some may say I was taking this news to much in stride, but when you live in a world inhabited by animal people and magic black and white snake monsters, things like this tend not to surprise you.

"Don't worry friend, I was struck by lightning shortly after my construction. Then I was alive, you were my first friend ever." Penny said. Obviously I'm the first person she shared this news with. She must have such a hard time adapting to the way living beings act. It was kind of sad, yet humbling. "So, do you have any questions about being alive?" I ask. She didn't seem to get much human interaction. Plus the media was so warped that it was an untrustworthy source of human knowledge.

"I always wonder, what does the term 'love' mean? I hear it alot but never hear an explanation." She inquires. I blush slightly at the question "well Penny, love is when you care very strongly for someone and you want to hang out with them all time." I say nervously. 'Why am I so nervous? It was only a question.'

"Can two girls be in love? Or is it only for boys and girls?" She asks quizzicaly. "Well Penny, love can be between any two people, male or female." I state with a deeper blush. Penny seems to ponder over this new info and looks at me while smiling. "I love you Ruby." She states. "Wh-w ha!?" I half shout.

"I always want to hang out with you Ruby, I always see everyone else on your team with you but it's you I want to spend time with the most, and I really like you." She said. I was to in shock to speak.

Then at that moment a white car pulls up to the side of the building. A look of sadness appears on Penny's face. "It appears I have to leave Ruby, see you next time." She says as she leaves.

I just sit there, still in shock as I watch her enter the car and drive off. The events of the day were swimming around in my head.

I walk with my team, summon Nora, Penny shows up, my team abandons me, penny's a living robot, and she loves me. This was almost to much for my brain to handle.

'I need to find Yang amd ask for some advice.' I think to myself as I saunter out of the bakery and start making my way back to beacon.

...

**This is an ongoing series, I wanted to write this because of the lack of Penny fic's out there, hope you enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

I arrived back at the dorm after sundown. I was out longer than expected because I was still sorting out how to ask Yang for advice. I never really had to ask her about anything like this before.

I open the door and see that everyone was set for the night. Wiess was doing homework and Blake was studying while Yang was balancing a pencil on her nose, her Grimm studies essay forgotten.

"Hey Rubes, where have you been?" Asked Yang noticing me. "I was with Penny and... Well Yang can I talk to you in the hallway?" I asked sheepishly. "Okaaaay." She said, cocking an eyebrow before hopping off her bed and following me out of the room.

"So what's on your mind sis?" She asked raising her eyebrow again.

I took a deep breath. "Yang, Penny is a robot, but she was struck by lightning when she was built, so she is a living robot, and she loves me and I don't know what to do." I say so fast she can barely understand what it is I said.

"Well, that sounds like quite the predicament." She says. "Yang! I'm serious, I've never had someone say they love me, at least not since mom." I say with a sad expression. I never liked bringing up my mother since she died.

"Well Ruby, with Penny at least you can tell she is genuine. The question is do you return those feelings?" She asked, cocking her head as if she were a puppy that didn't understand a command.

"I-I don't know. Im always really nervous around her, but I always dismissed it as her being really weird." I say nervously avoiding eye contact. It wasn't a lie, I wasn't sure if I returned the feelings. Yang was the only one who knew I swung the other way, so she was my only hope for sound advice.

"Ruby, I think you should talk to her about it, it's the only way." She said.

'And my only hope told me the opposite of what I wanted to hear. I sigh. "Ok fine, I'll talk to her tomorrow." I say. "That's my little sis!" Says Yang triumphantly. "Hey Yang?" I ask. "Yeaah Rubes?" She answers. " You might want to finish that essay, it's due tomorrow." I remind her.

Her eyes widen and she rushes into the room. "Oh crap! I haven't started yet! Blake, helphelphelphelphelp!" She panics, desperately trying to convince her partner to help her.

I smile to myself and hop into bed, I was to emotionally exhausted for pajamas. As I drift off to sleep something crosses my mind.

'How the hell am I supposed to find her?" I wondered. ' I'll cross that bridge when I come to it I guess.' I think as I fall asleep.

...

'Uugh, I know I said I'd cross the bridge when I came to it, but I wasn't expecting to be searching for the bridge for so long.' I think to myself as I walk through town. I've been searching for hours and couldn't find Penny anywhere.

I was about to give up but I still had to check the park.

The park was a small city block patch of grass, or at least it would be if there wasn't snow everywhere. Then I saw an orange haired girl sitting cross legged staring at something by a tree.

As I got closer I could see that it was Penny, she was starring in wonder at a small nest that had fallen out of the tree, some eggs were sitting within being guarded by a bluebird.

"Hey Penny." I say sheepishly. 'There I go again, being nervous.' I thought to myself.

She slowly turns up to look at me, surprise and joy filling her face at the same time. "Friend Ruby! This is the first time you've come to see me! This is the first time any one has come to see me! How are you today? She asks excitedly.

"P-penny, I've come to talk to you about..." I was cut off as a man from a car called out. "Penny, we must be leaving now." Yelled a man in a suit and tie.

"Oh! Ruby you should accompany us, I can wait for you to see my home!" Squeezed Penny excitedly. "O-ok, quite the sudden invitation but I'll come with, we can talk at your place I guess." I say as I follow her to the car. 'Great, now I can feel nervous in her home, did I have feelings for Penny? I hope we can get some privacy to talk at her house.

"Who do we have here? Does our young Penny have a friend?" Asked the man. "Yes Don! Ruby is my best friend! I can't wait for her to meet daddy!" Exclaimed Penny. "Well now, I never knew you had a best friend Penny! Oh this is news your father will surely enjoy." Said the man happily.

"Hello young mis, I am Don, a servant to young Penny's family. I understand you've befriended her and would like to humbly thank you, the young mistress isn't very... social... if you know what I mean." He says to me. "Your welcome Don." I say sheepishly. 'Ruby Rose! If you don't top being uncharacteristically nervous I will ban you from cookies for a month... Ok no I won't, but stop.'

...

When we arrived at Penny's home I was taken back. It was less of a house and more of a castle. The inside was massive, with large archways and chandeliers. A man greeted us at the center of the lobby. "Penny, glad to have you home dear, I see you've made a friend! Oh that's wonderful!" He greeted warmly. He was an elder man, his hair was short and grey and he had a bit of stubble. Owning such a house you'd expect him to wear regal clothes, but he wore dark brown work pants, black work boots, a white long sleeve cotton shirt, and a black apron with grease stains on it.

"Oh yes daddy! Ruby is my best friend in the whole world!" She beamed, obviously glad to finally introduce me to him. "Well then miss Ruby, I would like to welcome you to my home, I trust that you know Penny is... different. Just follow me, you showed up just in time for Penny's monthly maintenance." He said, motioning to a room with power tools and wrenches strewn everywhere.

What happened next caught me off guard and nearly gave me a heart attack. Penny's 'father' who I assume is just the guy who built her, opened up the panel on her arm and, after a very complicated series of button presses, Penny's head popped off. "Hehe, that tickles daddy." She said as he lifted up her head. "Would you mind holding her while I do this?" He asks me. Still in shock I hesitantly agree. "This could take me a while, Penny why dont you show your new friend your room?" He suggests.

"Oh yes, that is a sensational idea!" She beams. "Come on Ruby, I'm navigation ready!" She exclaims as I walk out of the tool room and she starts to lead me through the maze of a house. All the butler's and maids we passed seemed unphased by the fact that Penny was just a head. "Maintenence day already? Could have Sworn that was only two weeks ago." One even said.

We arrived at a pink door that had Penny's name written in cursive on a plaque. We enter and if you told me a living robot lived here I'd call you a liar. It was a room practically covered in pink. She had a bed, a minifridge, a tv, a computer, and even her own private bathroom. "Penny if your a robot why do you have a minifridge and a bathroom?" I ask. "Well, I was designed with all the functions of a normal person, I eat, sleep and, get rid of waste, anything that can be done by a human I can do, I've also developed the ability to feel stuff, I can't really feel temperature, but I have working artificial nerves." She finished. "Wow, that's so cool, your pretty much a human with a ton of extra robot bonuses." I say in awe.

"So Penny, about yesterday." I say, setting her on a desk to the right of the bed so she could see me.

"Oh yes, you wanted to inquire about that, ask away friend Ruby." She said, eyes gleaming with anticipation.

"Well Penny, you said you loved me yesterday and I have to know, did you mean it?" I ask, blushing a little. 'She is the only person I've ever been this nervous around, if she really meant it I am going to ask her out and give it a shot, plus it would be really cool to say I was the one who dated a robot. It's just like that movie I used to watch with Yang, I think it was called Short Circuit.'

"Of course I did, it's not like the love I have for my dad, this feels... romantic I guess is the word I would use." She said, never wavering from that cheek to cheek grin. 'Yep, talking to your friend who is also a living robot, who is also just a head at the moment, who also loves you, romantic.' I think to myself. 'I've never been in a relationship before, and I know I feel something for Penny, I think it's worth a shot.'

"W-well then Penny, would you like to... g-go out with me?" I asked, 'that was one of the most nerve racking things I have ever said, I'm glad I got it out.'

Penny's eyes widen and her grin grows extremely large. "Yes! I would absolutely love to Ruby my friend!" Penny seemed to be as giddy as a school girl. I just let a little uneasy, I was glad I was able to sort out these confusing emotions swimming around my head, but at the same time I was talking to a head with no body.

Then an intercom turns on by the door. "Girls, I've completed the Maintenence, everything checks out. Ruby, if you could bring Penny back I can reattach her head." He said as if there was nothing that sounded strange about what he just said.

...

As soon as we returned he took Penny's head and attached it to her body. Then he opened her arm panel and pressed the buttons in a complicated sequence. Penny's eyes closed and she seemed to have passed out.

"Is she ok?" I ask, worry overtaking me, was I to lose my new girlfriend right after she agreed to date me? "Yeah, she just goes into a debug mode for a few hours after maintenance, helps to make sure she is virus free. While she doesn't follow programming anymore, a virus could infect her wirelessly from any WiFi signal if she isn't careful. It would be similar to her catching the common cold." He reassured, relief returns to me after hearing this.

"I guess I should get going then, it was nice meeting you." I say before I start to walk away. "Ruby, thank you for befriending Penny, she doesn't have very good people skills, it really means alot. Ask Don for a ride, I'm sure he will be more than happy to oblige." he says behind me. "Your welcome." I yell back. 'Bad social skills, I get that, I guess me and Penny have more in common than I originally thought. Wait a second... oh no, Yang is going to give me so much crap for this, I can already feel the teasing. Oh well, I have a feeling this will work out.' I think to myself as I walk to the car.

'Maybe thats why I'm always so nervous around Penny, we're both so different yet alike at the same time. Guess we'll just have to wait and see how this whole 'dating' thing works out, might need more Yang advice, if she doesn't tease me to harshly.'

...

**Here's chapter 2 for you, I gotta say, I love and hate auto correct. Sometimes It saves me, and sometimes I write the word 'hey' and end up with 'nucleotide'**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"Thanks for the ride Don." I say as I exit the vehicle. "Anytime miss, anything for a friend of our young mistress." He said before driving away. Either he had formed a strong connection with Penny, or he was paid to act nice.

The sun hung low in the sky, as I was out for most of the day. 'I wonder how much Yang is gonna tease me after I tell her.' I thought. I open the door and begin to speak. "Yang can I talk to.." I was cut off as I look around and see that everyone staring at me. "Uuuh..."

"Ruby, before you tell me anything it's time to fulfill your promise." Said Yang. 'Crap, forgot about this.' I thought. I promised to Yang a week ago I would come out to my team today. I sigh.

"You have something to tell us?" Asked Wiess. Her and Blake were sitting on Wiesses bed studying. 'I've got so much on my mind right now so screw it.' "I'm a lesbian." I say, trying to hide the embarrassment in my voice.

Both sets of eyes widened at this. "Well, wasn't expecting that." Said Blake nonchalantly. "Im not to sure how I feel about that but im an open minded person so, I'll accept you." Said Wiess, coming from a rich family with a strict code of ethics she was understandably hesitant to accept this news, but due to us melting the icy shell around her feelings recently she has opened up a bit more herself.

"Anyway, now that you know, Yang I need advice." I say. "Well Ruby, that was easier for you than I thought, what's up?" She asked. "Well I talked to Penney..." I start. Then everybody leans in to hear, the whole rooms curiosity peaking.

"And, well... I guess we are going out now." I say, avoiding everyone's gaze and blushing madly. Yang and Blake squeal with excitement, Wiess however got a thoughtful look on her face, "I guess love is love, whether between two girls or one guy and one girl." She says finally.

"Well, thanks for being so accepting guys, I appreciate it. But I need some help Yang, I've never been in a relationship before, and with Penny being an android I could use all the help I can." I say.

"Wait? Did you just say Penny was a robot? How exactly does that work?" Asked Wiess. "I always assumed she was autonomous." Shrugged Blake as she pulled out a book. "N-no, she was struck by lightning and became... uh... alive." I say, realizing what I just said probably sounded insane.

"Well... this day has been... eventful. Im going to bed before anything else crazy happens." Says Wiess before she crawls into bed.

"Ruby, you come to me seeking knowledge, but your time in this dorm will show that knowledge can only carry you so far, it's up to you to take the first step." Says Yang in a deep voice while Blake stifles a laugh.

"Very funny Yang, in other words what your saying is you can't help?" I say. "Ruby, relationships can be trial and error, it all depends on how you and Penney get along, just trust your gut." She says.

I sigh. "Well, I guess I'll just have to find her tomorrow and ask for a new way to contact her, this relationship wouldn't really work out if I have to look around town all day just to find her." I say.

I change into my pajamas and hang up my cloak. "Goodnight Yang, I'll see you in the morning." I say. "Night Rubes, hope you and Penny work out, she's a nice girl sis, even if she is a bit... off, you can tell she genuinely cares." She reassures.

I crawl into my bunk above Wiess and before I fall asleep something crosses my mind.

'How exactly am I supposed to find her again?'

"Uuuuggh." I groan as I fall asleep.

...

**Ok, chapter complete, not much else to say.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

I wasn't searching long today. After I woke up I headed to town to find Penny. I decided to check the last place I found her. Thankfully she was there.

She was still staring at the nest, though the eggs have hatched and baby birds inhabited the nest. "Hey Penny, how are you?" I asked. She turned and her confused expression was replaced with joy. "Oh Ruby! I've been wonderful, after maintenance yesterday daddy took me to get ice cream." She said. "That sounds like it was fun. Watcha doin?" I inquire. Her expression softens as she glances at the nest. "Well, those birds hatched and its very cold out here, I was considering helping them." She said.

"You don't want to do that Penny, the mother is probably out getting food, if you touch them they'll catch your scent and the mother won't take them." I say. "Why would she not take them?" She asks confused. "Because the mother knows these are her baby's because they have her scent, if you change it she will think theses aren't hers." I answer, I myself didn't quite know so I just said what made sense.

"Well if that's the case I guess I'll leave them." She said returning to her usually bubbly self. "Do you have a cell number Penny? I kind of need a way to contact you." I ask. "Oh! I have a phone built into my systems! Here's the number." She says, bringing out a piece of paper and writing it down. "Ok Ruby, what do you want to do today?" She asks excitedly.

"Well I guess since we're dating now we should, well... go on a date. You feeling hungry?" I ask, realizing I just asked her on a date I blush.

"Sure thing! I haven't eaten since breakfast and could use a recharge!" She said excitedly. "Do you run on food or something?" I ask, wondering how she is powered. "Yes, I run on the energy provided by food, like I said yesterday, I was designed to be able to perform ANY human body function. It's almost required for me to live." She finishes.

...

We settled for a semi decent restaurant near the bakery. The menu didn't offer much besides burgers or salds. In terms of a first date though, it seemed appropriate. Both of us being largely inexperienced at dating obviously didn't help though.

I got a large burger and a small fries, while Penny got a large triple cheese burger and two large fries. "Jeez Penny, large appetite you got there." I say, a little surprised at the large serving size for such a slender girl. "I just really like the taste, and since all my food gets transferred to energy I gain no fat." She said. 'Man im jealous, I'm gonna have to train extra hard to burn this off.' I think to myself.

"So ruby, how exactly does a date work?" Inquires my partner. "Well Penny, I guess since this is our first date we should learn more about each other." I offer. She seems to grin wider at this suggestion. "Ok, so tell me about yourself Ruby." She says. "Well Penny, you pretty much know the gist of who I am, just an average scythe wielding girl. I guess I'm anti social." I say, now that I think about it I am very dull. "Well Ruby, you know that I'm an android, and you know I have to perform every basic function. I can eat, I can sleep, I can use the bathroom, I can mate..." I nearly choked on my burger, if she keeps surprising me during meals im going to choke to death.

"Penny, that's a bit to much information." I inform her. We ate in silence for awhile, just leaving the conversation hanging on that awkward note. After we finish we exit and just begin to wander aimlessly.

Then Don pulls up in his white car, "miss Rose, how do you do? Penny it's time to return home, we don't want to keep your father waiting." He said in a very butler like tone.

"Oh, Ruby I almost forgot, I'm making you a surprise for later today, but I have to go sort it out, I'll see you soon!" She said excitedly as she got in the car and drove off. 'Maybe this whole relationship thing will turn out better than I thought.'

...

"Hey Ruby, what's up?" Asked Yang as I enter the dorm. I have a feeling that my face has an unusual look of contentment. Spending time with Penny just felt... right, it felt relaxing, and best of all it felt enjoyable.

"I just had the best day I've had in a long time." I say. I know I act like I'm always happy and qwerky, but I just use that to hide the emptiness I felt without my mom. No with Penny I feel... not empty... er... something.

"Yeah? Do tell." Inquired Yang. "Well I found Penny and got her number, it turns out she is a phone, and we went on a date." I say cheerfully. "Man Ruby, haven't seen you this content for a while." She says. Wiess and Blake must have been out doing whatever.

"Yeah, I guess without mom I've been feeling alone, I know I have you and what not, but with Penny, she loves so unconditionally I guess that with her I can't help but not feel alone." I finish. 'I think I'm falling for that nut ball, she herself is just so cool, a living robot, and she is so nice and she does look pretty.'

A knock at the door draws our attention. "I wonder who that could be." I say as I go to open the door. Standing there is a very excited Penny.

"Surprise! I'm your new roommate!" She chimes.

"Huh?"

...

**Sorry if this seems short, I've been busy lately, hope your liking the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

"How exactly is this supposed to work?" Asked Yang quizzicaly from her bunk. It was strange, and rather soon for Penny to move in with me after one date. But I guess since she wasn't very good at social things she thought it was a good idea.

"I asked daddy to enroll me in beacon, he was hesitant but I convinced him. I wasn't planing on bunking with you guys, but there are no other dorms open." She said smiling. 'Well, at least it wasn't that strange.' "Well Penny if that's the case, welcome to our dorm." I say, trying to hide the excitement in my voice, this could really help the relationship. Never again will I have to wander through snowy vale to find her.

"This is wonderful! Me and girlfriend Ruby will have so much fun!" Beamed Penny. Yang snickered behind me and I tried to hide my blush, but I tried to no avail. "Yeah girlfriend Ruby, you guys are gonna have some fun." Jokes Yang, causing me to blush a darker shade of red.

"Anyway, I'm gonna leave you two lovebirds alone, I'm gonna go find Wiess and Blake and bring my them up to speed on our new roommate." Said Yang jumping off her bed and leaving. 'I take it back, this may hinder the relationship under Yangs teasing.'

"Ruby, I have a personal question for you." Penny said, her expression softening. "When you sleep, do you ever feel like your awake but your not?" She asks. I cock my head. "You mean like a dream?" I ask. "Yes, that. Are those normal when your alive, I sometimes have them while I sleep but they've changed recently." She said. "Yeah those are normal, how have they changed?" I ask, furrowing my brow

"Well, when I got them before, they were just me doing something. Now whenever I dream its me and you, I don't know why they are different now." She said with a frown. 'There she goes again, being so obliviously in love I can't help but fall for her.' "Penny, those are just because you enjoy spending time with me. It's nothing to worry about." I reassure. She nods and looks toward the bunks. "Where shall I sleep?" She asks.

The obvious problem was now made clear to me. "Well... we don't have any extra beds..." I say. "No matter Ruby, I will sleep with you!" She proclaims. I blush as red as my cloak. It was a sound idea that made sense, but she was my girlfriend so it was kind of out of left field.

"I-I guess so..." She beamed excitedly at me. "Every night will be like a sleep over! I've always wanted one!." She exclaimed. "Penny, how many other friends do you have?" I asked curiously. "None, why do you ask?" "Oh, no reason..." I suddenly felt bad for Penny, she is so cool and loving yet since she suffers from similar social awkwardness to mine, she doesn't have any friends besides me and the rest of the team, maybe team JNPR can befriend her. ' Oh God, if Penny meets Nora... I-i can't even.'. It just made me love her more.

"Hey Penny? Do you want to watch a movie?" I ask, trying to lift the air of boredom that has descended upon the room.

"Oh yes, I love this one." She said as she reached into a duffle bag she had packed with her. She pulled out a copy of Steven Spielbergs A.I. a notoriously bad film, but it was obvious why she would like it. "Alright, I'll make some popcorn, you get the DVD player."

...

The movie was, as I remember it, awful. But Penny enjoyed it for obvious reasons, so I endured it.

"That was a good film, ready for bed?" I ask. Our teammates weren't back yet and it was still early, but I just wanted to sleep. "Not yet, I want to be read a story." She said. I was about to let her know how childish that sounded, but then I remembered I still had Yang do it whenever we ere alone.

"Alright, what do you want read to you?" I ask. "Here." She says as she hands me Pinocchio. 'Another obvious choice, but Penny was already a real person pretty much.'

...

I closed the book after the last line and looked at Penny, she was sound asleep. 'Oh, she is so adorable, she seems to be dreaming.' I set the book down and crawled into bed next to her. The rest if the team came back and was surprised to see us in the same bed. They quickly got over it and went to bed themselves. Penny shifted in her sleep and mumbled something "ruby..." that was the last straw, I was in love with Penny.

'Looks like Ozpin was right, this is shaping up to be an interesting year.

...

**Here is chapter 5, if you could leave a review, positive or negative, it would help me decide where to take the story. Hope you guys are liking the story so far.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: penny POV:**

"Uhh." I mumble as I wake up. I had apparently snuggled up to Ruby in my sleep, as my arms were tightly wrapped around her. I snuggle in a little closer, not wanting to get up yet. My plan is ruined though when Ruby stirrs and and awakes.

"Penny? Could you please let go, your crushing me." Begs Ruby. I comply and let go before we both hop off the bunk. Then I look over and see Yang with a camera phone.

"Awwww, you two are adorable! I'm sending this video to everyone in my contacts!" Proclaims Yang before she pushes a green button on her phone. "Yaaaang." Whines Ruby. Then Rubys embarrassed expression changes to one of fear. "Did you say every one?" She asked, turning pale. "What's the matter Ruby?" I ask.

Ruby POV:

"Everyone hit the deck!" I yell as the door to the dorm explodes and an excited Nora bursts through. "I got Yangs video, you two are so cuuuute!" She yells as she pulls me and Penny into a large bear hug and starts jumping up and down.

Yang was busy laughing like a maniac, obviously glad that for once she was able to summon Nora on someone else. "Oh, this is to precious. I hope you and Penny keep it legal at night." Teased Yang. This causes me to blush and Penny to look confused. "What do you mean?" She asks cocking her head.

Nora eagerly jumped at the opportunity. "Oh, she means don't have sex." She replied cheerfully. This caused me to blush harder than I ever have before. 'Curse you Yang' I think to myself.

Then Ren walks in and grabs Nora's arm and without even a word drags her out of the room. Jaune and Pyrra stick their heads in with apologetic grins plastered on. "Sorry about that, you know how Nora is." Said Jaune nervously before exiting to help corral the wild orange haired girl.

"Yang, please stop." I say turning my attention to my ever annoying older sister. "Why should I? You two are to adorable together, the teasing practically does itself." She says with a grin.

"Ruby, why dont we go eat breakfast?" Asks Penny, clearly her clueless, childlike, personality would change the subject to food, that and she needed it to live.

"Yeah Ruby, I'm sure you could use a 'recharge'." Joked Yang. 'Aaaaannnd, here are the robot jokes, I should have seen it coming.'

I grab Penny by the arm and rush us out of the room before anything else embarrassing can happen.

...

We enter the cafeteria and grab some food. I just had some cookies, don't look at me like that, I can stop whenever I want. Penny had about twenty strips of bacon. We found Weiss and Blake and took a seat across from them. They both had grins on their faces and seemed to be trying to stifle a giggle. Then Blake held up her phone and on it was the video of me and Penny in bed this morning.

"Uugh" I moan as I slam my head into the table. "Oh come on Ruby, it's funny. I hope you're not just eating that cookie, we have a mission today you know." Said Weiss. I Perk up a bit at this, today we were to clear out a Grimm infestation in a nearby village, and I was really looking forward to some good old fashion combat.

"That sounds exhilarating, I cannot wait." Beamed Penny, obviously excited to do something with me.

Penny POV:

If I could feel temperature, I guess I would call this cold. We had started the mission and were on our way to the village. I was relatively excited, I got to spend time with Ruby after all.

We passed over another hill and I saw it, a village that was completely overrun with beowolves and ursa. "You ready Penny?" Asked Ruby as she pulled out crescent rose. I smiled and my swords floated out of my back and split apart. "Im combat ready!" I say, my catchphrase was, at this point, second nature to say.

We ran down into the mass of monsters and started cleaning them out. I had just destroyed five ursa when I decided to see how my teammates were doing. They had pretty much cleared out the Grimm and were just cleaning out a few stragglers.

"Where's Ruby?" I ask, noticing she wasn't here. Everyone looked around and panicked expressions appeared on their faces. Then I felt an emotion I've only felt a couple of times, fear.

Worried I ran into the woods and began searching, I ran as quickly as I could. Then a sharp scream caught my attention. I turned right and found myself at a clearing. I knelt down and saw the shattered remains of crescent rose. My worry deepens, as I knew Ruby wouldn't just abandon her weapon, broken or not.

Then I look up and I nearly have to reboot at what I see. Ruby was sitting up against a tree holding her left arm, a large gash was present on her chest and she was covered in blood and dirt. She was surrounded by three beowolves, all with blood on their claws.

My worry was replaced entirely by fear and anger. I rushed over and stabbed one of the beowolves through the heart. Then I ripped the other two to shreds.

I quickly knelt down next to Ruby and wiped some of the tears out of her eyes. Her breathing was uneven and in short breaths. "P-penny... it hurts... so much." She said before losing consciousness. I was about to pick her up and run for help but I couldn't move my left arm.

I look over and see my left arm had a gash on it, circuits and all exposed. Then I looked up and saw that my attacker was an ursa. Then before I could react it swung and I passed out.

...

I woke up in a maintenance room. I looked down and saw someone putting my arm panel back in place.

"Penny your awake!" Screamed Yang as she ran over to me. "What happened?" I ask, my memory still not having returned to me. Yang frowned and motioned toward a door that read Rose. ''Girlfriend Ruby!" I yelled, the fear returning. "I found you in the woods with an ursa, I killed it and carried you guys back." She said opening the door. Ruby was in a hospital bed with her arm in a sling and bandages everywhere, she looked pale in her sleep.

I rushed forward, tears forming in my eyes, there was a technical reason why I could produce tears, but now wasn't the time to explain. I sat next to her bed and grabbed her hands. "Is she.." I asked. "Don't worry, she's expected to make a full recovvery." Reassured Yang. "I'll leave you two alone." She said before leaving.

I crawled into the bed on Rubys right side, as to not touch her injured arm, and snuggled into her. "Ruby..." I mumbled, as I cried myself to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**"Whaa?" I groan as consciousness returns to me. My vision was blurry, but I could make out certain things. The pure white color of the room I was in, a door to the right, and a tuft of Orange hair in the bed beside me.**

**My vision fully returning I realize I'm in the hospital, and that tuft of hair was Penny, my shoulder soaked where her head lay. I try to bring my arm up to wake her, only to realize I can't move it.**

**I look down and see my arm in a sling. 'Great, this wont be irritating at all, at least Yang probably won't tease me for a bit.' I think. "Psst... Penny, wake up." I say as I jostle the arm she took the liberty to wrap herself around.**

**Penny's eyes shoot open and her gaze meets mine, more tears filled her eyes and she lunged forward and hugged me. "R-ruby.." She sobbed. "Its alright Penny, I'm ok now, its all over." I reassure, patting her on the back. "T-the dream changed again, it was the same, only you were hurt again and I was scared." She sobbed.**

**"Oh, penny that sounds like you had your first nightmare. I promise that I'm ok. did the doctor say when I get out?" I inquire, swiftly changing the subject. Nightmares were a touchy feely thing for me, as I've been having them for years.**

**Penny wiped her eyes and sat up. "Yes, he said you could leave as soon as you woke up." She said in a slightly happier tone. "How long was I out?" I asked, cocking my head. Penny looked down, "about a week."**

**...**

**We entered the dorm and saw everyone was back to normal, Weiss was studying, Blake was reading, and Yang was slacking off. 'Glad to know things around here don't change much.' I thought. Apparently the shock combined with the severity of my wounds, sent me into a coma.**

**"Hey guys." I say. Every one looked up from what they were doing and grew smiles, even Weiss was happy to see me.**

**"Ruby! Your awake!" Yelled Yang as she leaped forward and tried to hug me. She was stopped by Penny's hand being shoved in her direction. "H-hey, what are you...?!" Yang eyes had turned red and she looked ready to fight. "You were about to touch Rubys arm, and that would hurt her." Scolded the ever protective orange haired robot girl. **

**Yang seemed to calm a bit after this. "R-right, sorry, how you feeling Rubes?" Asked Yang, her eyes shifting back to lilac. "Im fine, just happy to be out of thay hospital bed." I say. "Well, we should go into the woods and have a picnic." Offered Blake, an unusual request from the usually quiet girl. "You know... to celebrate your release from the hospital." She added**

**...**

**It was strange doing things without my arm, countless times I've tried to use it only to realize I can't. We had found a nice clearing and were about to I say the blanket and eat. The middle of winter was a strange time for a picnic, but we've done weirder things, plus its an excuse for hot chocolate.**

**Penny was looking extremely happy today, obviously she was happy I was finally awake. I scoot closer to Yang, who's semblance had melted a large circle of snow for us all to set up the meal on, "so how was Penny while I was out?" I ask. Yang nearly scoffs outloud at the question. "You kidding? She never left your room, I had to bring her food." Yang informs me.**

**'That girl, she cares so much and asks for so little in return.' I think. "Penny, could we talk privately?" I ask. "Sure thing girlfriend Ruby! I'm conversation ready!" She proclaims, I grin a little as her catchphrase pops in again. I lead her behind a tree.**

**"What is it you wish to discuss?" She asks, beaming at my eagerness to talk to her. Without hesitation I grab her by the back of the neck and pull her into a deep passionate kiss. I need to break for air and we both just stare at each other.**

**"Ruby... I love you." Says Penny softly. "I love you to." I reply, happy I finally got to say that.**

**Then we heard a rustle in the tree above us. We look up and see Yang sitting there with a camera phone. "And another video to add to my collection, let me send this to every one I did before real quick, oh and I'll send it to dad and uncle Qrow." She finished, hitting send.**

**"Yaaang!" I whine, though it's a wasted effort, it was already sent.**

**At that moment my phone vibrates, I pick it up and see two messages from uncle Qrow and dad, both messages said the same thing. 'Your gay?'**

**...**

**"Gee thanks Yang, I'm lucky they were both so accepting." I scold as we reenter the dorm later that night. "Oh calm down sis, they were gonna find out eventually, besides you know they are accepting, they didn't go nuts when I came out to them." Said Yang. This caught our teammates attention. "Im bisexual." Said Yang. Weiss gave a shrug, but Blake got this look in her eyes.**

**I couldn't quite tell what it was, but it looked like Blake was... hopeful.**

**As I crawl into bed I snuggle in close to Penny. "Ruby, what if the nightmare comes back?" She asks in a way much similar to a small child. "If it does Penny, I'll get up and stay awake with you, it's what Yang always does for me." I tell her. She nods and snuggles into my uninjured arm. I look over and see Yang taking off her jacket, and Blake watching her closely. Longing in her eyes.**

**I smirk as I assume my sister has a quiet admirer. I snuggle in closer to Penny and drift off.**

**...**

**Just now realised I wrote this chapter all in bold font, the mobile device I use is so finicky I just don't have the heart to fix it now. Please leave a review and I hope your enjoying the story. And yes, there will be bumblebee coming up.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Blake POV:

Yang had decided we needed to head into town and grab a bite to eat. I had no reason to object, so I decided why not. I might have even agreed if I did have a reason to object anyways.

You see, I've had this... crush on Yang for a while now. I always thought she was straight, but last night she revealed that she was bi. I had always thought it would never work, now at least I had renewed hope. I mean, the way she keeps her hair, and her bubbly personality, not to mention her beautiful body, what's not to love?

We had arrived in a small bakery near the center of town. "Isn't this the place where you told me what love is?" Asked Penny to Ruby. Causing the young redhead to blush. Yang, of course, began teasing. "What is love?" She sang. Feeling in the mood I decide to join in. "Baby don't hurt me." I sing. "Don't hurt me?" Asked Penny. "No more." Chimed Weiss, I couldn't tell if she was joining in, or growing sick of our tomfoolery.

We all had one big basket of fries. I ate with slow bites one at a time while reading my book. Yang was the most sloppy of us all though. She grabbed handfuls at a time and seemed to just smash it into her face yet somehow managed to get it into her mouth. She was the only one I knew who could make it look so endearing though.

"Hey Blake, your a good friend you know that?" Said Yang suddenly. I don't know what prompted her to say so, but the words hurt. I wanted to be much more than her friend. I was reminded of all the times I tried to tell her but ended up chickening out. 'Dammit Yang, why do you have to be so damn attractive.' I think to myself. "Thank you." I say, trying to hide the sadness in my voice, my renewed hope crushed be one word, friend.

"Im gonna go... I have stuff to do." My obvious lie seemed to carry some weight, as nobody assumed I didn't have something to do. I just needed to leave, leave and find a way to vent my pent up frustration, I passed a bar and thought 'what the hell? I could go for a drink.' I enter and see that the place was relatively empty, the Walls were black and the only neon sign was one advertising a drink. I take a seat and a man walks up to me in a suit and bow tie.

"What will ya have miss?" He asks while wiping the inside of a shot glass. I sigh. "Whiskey, leave the bottle." I say, I just needed something to dull the pain, and alcohol was the only thing at hand.

Three hours later:

"Ma'am, you can't have another bottle, you've drunken three already, you've reached vales limit for seventeen year olds." Said the dismissive bartender.

I was, needless to say, far past drunk. Why vale thought it good for seventeen year olds to be permitted alcohol was beyond me, but damn did it help. "Whatever, it doesn't change anything, I'm getting out of this dump." I slur at the barkeep before stumbling out and toward beacon.

...

"Ruby! I'm baaack!" I yell into the one room dorm. Luckily it was just her and Penny. They seemed to be studying but I couldn't really tell. "Blake? Are you ok?" Asked Ruby, noticing how I was swaying and my speech was slurred. "Oh nothing, I was just feeling down and decided to get a drink." I say as I about fall over, luckily Penny got up quickly and caught me.

"Blake, your drunk, I think you should go to bed." Ruby said, her worry increasing. "Nah, I'm not drunk, but I will go to bed, I mean not cause im drunk or nothin, but because I want to." I slur out. Just as I try to crawl into my bed I fall over onto the floor. "Oh! Are you alright?" Asked Ruby helping me up.

"Blake, why we're you feeling sad?" Asked Penny cutting in. "Oh, it's just because Yang is so hot, and I love her and stuff." I drunkenly blurt out. Ruby was taken aback by my answer. "Woah, didn't see that coming. If you remember any of this tomorrow just know I'll keep your secret and talk about it when you aren't balls to the walls drunk." She states, placing me in bed. I start trying to sing the song balls to the walls, but it comes out all wrong and I eventually fall asleep.

...

"Uhhh, what happened?" I ask waking up with a pounding headache.

"Oh, nothing much." Said Ruby from across the room, she was laying in bed with a still sleeping Penny cuddled into herher uninjured arm. I almost forgot she had a broken arm.

"You just announced your unconditional love for my sister, and you mentioned how hot she was." She says with a grin.

"Oh crap, is she..." I gesture to her bed. "No, Weiss is taking her to study. Don't worry, I'll keep your secret, but seriously, don't come home that drunk again, you were out of it." She says.

I groan and smack my Palm to my face. "You also might want to get dressed, we got classes this afternoon." Said Ruby

...

**I know the ending is kind of open, but i've got some plans coming up, obviously whichever character arch im on I switch to that couples point of view till I switch over. Tell me how your liking the story and hope your Mondays are going alright.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

'This professor is absolutely Insufferable.' I think to myself. The morning had left me emotionally drained, and now I have to sit through Grimm studies and listen to professor port drone on and on about his past. He was at a very boring part of his lecture when I noticed something, Yang.

She had walked in late, and I was instantly mesmerized by her beauty. The way the uniform followed her curves, her flowing yellow hair, her wonderful lilac eyes that, under the right circumstances, give way to beautiful blazing red.

"Hey Blake, did I miss anything important?" She says sneaking in quietly, the professor never really bothered to take attendance, so she often did this. "Blake, you ok? Your just staring at me." She says waving her head in front of my face.

"Huh? Oh, sorry I was... thinking." I say, it wasn't entirely a lie, I just left out how I was thinking of her. "Are you ok Blake? Haven't seen you since yesterday, and Ruby says you came home wasted." She says, frowning. "Oh, uh... I was just feeling down and... needed a drink." I say, my tone going from normal to a whisper.

Yang seemed to be having none of that and got a determined look on her face. "Come on, we are ditching class and doing something to cheer you up." She said before grabbing me by the arm and dragging me out of the class.

"Y-yang, what are you doing?" I ask as she revs up a motorcycle. "Im not sitting by while one of my friends is sitting around feeling sad." She said plainly. There's that word again, the thing that drove me to drinking yesterday, friend.

...

We arrived at a pier down by the docks. It had everything, food, games, rides, and a large ferris wheel. "Come on Blake, let's get some corndogs." Said Yang, right before buying two of said snacks. "Here you go." She said happily. 'Oh my gosh, I'm so nervous.' I thought. Here I was, playing hooky and hanging out at the pier with the girl of my dreams.

She led me to a bench in the corner of the pier and told me to sit down, before taking the adjacent seat from me. "Now Blake, do you want to talk about what got you so sad?" She asked with a sad expression. "Yang, I... I really don't want to talk about it." I said looking away.

"Huh, well I guess we will just have to enjoy ourselves!" She cheered happily, grabbing my arm and running off toward the games.

"Y-yang slow down!"

...

A few hours passed and Yang did many things to cheer me up. She even resorted to playing every game until she won me a new stuffed animal. In the end she won me a giant purple cat. 'How ironic.' I thought to myself. If only she knew.

At that moment she shoved the kitten into me and I started to fall over, "oh no!" She yelled as she reached for me, she grabbed my bow in a vain attempt to save me, ripping it off my head and exposing two black cat ears. The fall caused my tail to come lose and shoot out behind me. We both just stared at each other, Yang standing, me sitting. "Blake... You're a." She didn't get to finish that sentence as I got up and started running. I didn't want to see how she would react. 'She probably hates me now, I lied to her for so long.'

I continued running until I lost my footing and tripped, blinded by tears I try to get up, only to realize I sprained my ankle. I look back and see I wasn't responsible for my fall. "Faunus trash." Spat the man who tripped me before he spat on me.

I curl up in a little ball and begin to cry. The sun had long since gone down, but I was in a well lit area of the pier and people were starting to look. Some other faunus haters showed up and started kicking me.

"Hey assholes!" I heard a familiar voice call from behind. They stopped kicking and I looked up to see Yang, her eyes were that beautiful shade of red ad her hair was on fire. "Unless you want to end up six feet under, leave and never let me see you again." She growled, I thought she was about to set the dock on fire. The guys visibly flinched at the sight of Yang and slowly walked away. I wasn't able to get up so I just lay there, wincing in pain, there wouldn't be any lasting damage, but I may be immobile for a bit.

Yang walked over and scooped me up, "Blake... Im sorry, I just wish you told me sooner." She said, her red eyes turning back to that wonderful lilac, but with tears in them. 'She's ok with it?' I internally ask myself. Nobody has ever accepted me for my ears, if Yang, my crush, did that would change everything. "Auuuahgu." I groan. They must have gotten some good kicks in my head.

"Y-yang?" I ask, I can feel unconsciousness drawing closer and closer. "Yes Blake?" She asked, no longer holding back her tears. "I love you." I say as I slip out of consciousness.

...

**Sorry for the short chapter. I only ever write Blake as having a tail, it just sees right to me. Please leave a review and enjoy your day.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

I awoke in a white room, I can't quite remember how I got here, but the memory is just out of my reach. I quickly realized my ears and tail were protruding freely. 'I'm in the hospital?" I slowly realize. I try to move but my head feels like it was run through a blender then set on fire.

Then I realized that I couldn't move my arm, I look down and see a mass of yellow hair splayed out all over my arm, and a sleeping form below said hair. 'She really is ok with me being a faunus.' I thought. A smile gracing my lips. I figuired I should let her know I woke up, the entire area around my hand, which she was gripping, was soaked with tears.

"Hey Yang, get up sleepy head." I say jostling my arm. Her head shot up, and as soon as she saw I was up her eyes widened and she lunged forward, trapping me in a hug. "I love you to." She mumbles into my shoulder, which was now stained with her flowing tears.

I nearly pass out again at this. 'She just said that. Omgomgomgomgomgomgomgomg.' I thought to myself, a blush found its way to my cheeks. I return her embrace warmly. "Thank you." I say. Then I pulled back and clutched my head. "My head feels terrible." I half shout out, due to pain.

"One of those assholes had a steel toed boot, got you in the head good." She growled, he eyes turning red. "Yang, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I just didn't want to ruin our friendship." I say. "Are you sorry for the part about loving me or the part about being a faunus." She teased, obviously calmed down now that my headache had subsided a little.

"Both." I say looking away. "Blake, you don't have to worry about that I've kinda had a... crush on you to for a while actually, I just never thought you swung that way." She said with a warm grin, this caused me to blush. "Besides, I think your animal parts are kinky." She teases, grabbing one of my ears delicately. This caused me to blush furiously, it reminded me of a fantasy I'd had about me and Yang, I struggled to hold back my nosebleed. That wasn't the end of my blushing though, my throat started to involuntarily vibrate as she started rubbing my ear. "Awww! Blake you purring is adorable!" She squealed, rubbing both my ears.

"Anyways, the doctor said you could leave when you woke up, but he wants you to rest once you get home." Informs Yang.

...

We arrived outside the dorm and Yang unlocked the door. Then she scooped me up bridal style

"Alright Blakey, let's get you some bed rest." She chimed seductively, I was able to hold back my blush, but if she kept this up, I probably wouldn't be able to control myself.

We opened the door only to see Ruby and Penny in a full on make out session. They were really going at it, invading each other's mouths with their tongues. Ruby noticed us however and shot up of the bunk. "Yang! I... uhh... was choking to death and Penny was... saving me?" She said, it came out like a question and her cheeks were redder than her cloak.

"No I wasn't girlfriend Ruby, you asked me if I wanted to have some fun, and it was fun!" Beamed the ever oblivious Penny. "Don't worry Ruby, I won't tell anyone, now let's get you to bed Blakey." Said Yang hauling me over to bed. Ruby looked from me to Yang then back to me. "What's going on now?" She asked, cocking her head. "Well, Blake's a faunus and I guess we are dating now." Said Yang casually. "Took you long enough." Said Ruby with a shrug. "Come on Penny, let's go finish our fun somewhere else." Said Ruby helping her girlfriend off of her bed.

After they left Yang set me into bed. As soon as she stood up my head felt like it was going to explode. "Aaaagghu!" I cry out in pain. "Blakey! Come here. Shhh. It alright." She said crawling into bed next to me and pulling me into an embrace, eventually it subsided and my head calmed down. 'Omgomgomgomgomgomgomgomg, we are in the same bed, I always imagined this under... other circumstances though.' I think. "Yang, will you stay with me?" I ask. "Of course Blakey, I won't leave this bed until your better if I have to." She says in a soothing tone.

"No, I mean will you stay with me? As in like... forever." I say, I probably could have phrased it better, but my head hurt. "Of course Blakey, I could never leave someone like you." she said snuggling closer. "Thank you, but could you stay in the bed to? I kinda like snuggling." I say with flushed cheeks.

She smirks in response and makes herself the big spoon. "Of course, nighty night."

...

**I know, short chapter, it's finals week and I've been studying and preparing presentations all week.**


End file.
